


О

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: История одной переписки.Они встретились, когда Доктор был мужчиной, а потом переписывались в WhatsApp.Домыслы на тему отношений Доктора с агентом Ми-6 по имени О
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	О

– Начальство считает, что это русские. Впрочем, моё начальство всегда считает, что это русские. Но лично я думаю, что причина в другом. Это ведь попытка инопланетного вторжения, правда?  
– О. Оо, – Доктор оторвался от огронского полевого транспортера, который перенастраивал так, чтобы вражеские группы захвата не могли больше свободно перемещаться между своим кораблём и университетом – не хватало только, чтобы они шастали в опасной близости от Хранилища, и повернулся лицом к появившемуся у него за спиной человеку. – И почему же вы так решили?  
– Перехваченный нами сигнал. Да, сейчас он идёт из университета, но я проанализировал все передачи за две недели и обнаружил, что похожие сигналы до этого посылались из космоса. И это устройство, которое вы сейчас пытаетесь… разобрать? Починить? Оно совершенно определённо неземного происхождения. Но моё начальство упорно не верит в инопланетян и считает меня психом. И да, это моё имя.  
– Ваше имя?  
– О. Меня так зовут – О. Я работаю в МИ-6,у нас там любят сокращения.  
– О! – Доктор более внимательно присмотрелся к своему неожиданному собеседнику. – Привет, О. А я – Доктор.  
– Очень приятно, Доктор. Вы преподаёте в этом университете?  
У О было крепкое, уверенное рукопожатие, умные глаза и лицо искренне увлечённого своим занятием человека. Он сразу же вызывал невероятную симпатию. Ей следовало тогда ещё догадаться, ей следовало сразу же понять… Впрочем, разве в прошлом ей хоть раз удавалось это?..  
– Что-то вроде того. Почему вы всё это мне рассказываете, О? Разве МИ-6 не держит свои операции в тайне?  
– Да, мы просто мастера секретности, – О неловко пожал плечами и широко обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Но вы мне кажетесь человеком, которому можно доверять. И, что даже более важно, я думаю, что вы единственный, кто сможет справиться с этими пришельцами, Доктор. Вы ведь знаете, кто они и чего хотят? Скажите, чем я могу вам помочь?  
Доктор переподсоединил ещё несколько проводков, набрал коды и, не пойми почему чувствуя себя помолодевшим на несколько тысяч лет, легко вспрыгнул на платформу транспортера.  
– Что ж, О, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы познакомиться с теми, в кого упорно не верит ваше начальство?

_Доктор: Надеюсь, я правильно пользуюсь этим вашим дурацким WhatsAppом, и моё сообщение не уйдёт по ошибке в другую галактику, где его примут за шифровку от инопланетных захватчиков.  
О: Ваше сообщение получено, Доктор. Мы сдаёмся тебе, о наш новый инопланетный повелитель :)  
Доктор: О, заткнись. В смысле… боже, как вообще люди с тобой разговаривают? О, какой сегодня закат! О, передай мне соль?  
О: Мой начальник обычно говорит просто «О, опять ты?» :)  
Доктор: Твой начальник – просто бестолковый болван, так и передай ему от меня.  
О: Боюсь, это будет затруднительно.  
Доктор: Это ещё почему?  
О: Потому что, как я уже говорил, он решительно отказывается верить в пришельцев в целом и в таймлорда в синей полицейской будке в частности.  
Доктор: Тогда, пожалуй, я не буду верить в него.  
О: Это будет воистину страшное наказание! Доктор, я тут подумал…_

– Доктор? Ты что – с кем-то переписываешься? – он так увлёкся, что не заметил, что Мисси уже давно отложила свою книгу и внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
– Это… так – один приятель, – Доктор нервно заёрзал в кресле, почему-то вдруг почувствовав себя в чём-то виноватым. – Знакомый. Встречались всего один раз. Помог мне спасти мир и всё такое.  
– И ты дал этому «знакомому» свой номер телефона? Как интересно. Мне показалось, ты улыбался так, как будто… – в голосе Мисси проскользнула странная тревожная нотка. Она замолчала, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Доктора. Затем словно одёрнула себя, и её губы сложились в жёсткую усмешку. – Я знала, что ты не выдержишь и рано или поздно заведёшь себе нового питомца. Кто на этот раз – блондинка или шатенка? Забыла, кого ты там теперь предпочитаешь.  
– Насколько я помню, он брюнет, хотя я не обращал особого внимания, – рассеянно ответил Доктор, рассматривая присланные О файлы с инопланетными артефактами, которые тому удалось обнаружить за время своей работы в разведке. Фотографии сопровождались вдумчивыми подробными комментариями, а также остроумными замечаниями на тему того, как отреагировал на артефакты директор МИ-6 по имени Си. Доктор тихо хмыкнул себе под нос, прочитав про то, как тот доказывал, что подземную силурианскую базу построили китайцы.  
Голос Мисси похолодел ещё на несколько десятков градусов.  
– Он? Это что-то новенькое. Как его зовут? Откуда ты его выкопал? Ты возьмёшь его покататься на своей ТАРДИС?  
– Мисси, – Доктор вздохнул и решительно спрятал телефон в карман. – Ты же знаешь, я больше никуда не летаю и не завожу спутников. И мне не нравится, когда ты называешь их «питомцами», мы это уже неоднократно обсуждали. И… знаешь, вообще-то мне уже пора идти готовиться к лекции.  
Мисси задумчиво посмотрела на резко засобиравшегося на выход Доктора, глубоко вдохнула, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не произнесла ни слова.  
В кармане громко тренькнуло новое сообщение.

_О: Доктор, ты давно не отвечал, всё в порядке?  
О: Доктор, я понимаю, что ты занят важными делами, но я беспокоюсь.  
О: Впрочем, может быть, ты просто уронил телефон в какую-нибудь чёрную дыру...  
О: Ответь, когда будет время, Доктор.  
Доктор: Как дела, О? Давно не писала, столько всего произошло. Зубной монстр, средневековые ведьмы, почтовые роботы! Младенца назвали Авокадо! И у меня появились Грэм, Райан и Яз. Они тебе понравятся, они чудесные. Потом расскажу по порядку. Скучала, Доктор.  
О: О! В смысле – вот это да! Вау. Столько всего! Я уж подумал, что ты забыл про старого скучного О. Так рад тебя слышать!  
О: Погоди-погоди, Доктор. «Не писала»? «Видела»? В каком смысле «скучала»?..  
Доктор: Извини. Боюсь, я не совсем всё рассказала тебе о таймлордах, О…_

Это было так здорово – разговаривать с человеком, который знал её в прошлой регенерации. Который мог понять, как она изменилась, и который, тем не менее, знал, что она осталась прежней. Который после нескольких сообщений, состоящих из одной только буквы «О» и восклицательных знаков, продолжил переписываться с ней так, как будто всё это было в порядке вещей.  
Грэм, Райан и Яз лишь посмеивались, когда она говорила о том, как была мужчиной, считая это какой-то личной шуткой. Грэм, Райан и Яз были очень классные, ужасно милые, такие замечательные. Грэму, Райану и Яз ей никак не удавалось полностью открыться. 

_Доктор: Видела целую Вселенную, которая выглядела как лягушка, представляешь?  
О: Ты гонишь! Правда? Жаль, меня там не было. Она разговаривала? Пробовала поцеловать её, чтобы она превратилась в прекрасного принца? :)  
Доктор: Ха-ха, смешно. Зачем мне прекрасный принц, О, когда у меня есть ты :) _

На экране смартфона весело переливалась всеми цветами радуги яркая рыбка. В рыбке было зашифровано не только местоположение несуществующего дома в Австралии. В ней были её «поцелуйчики» (о боже, неужели она действительно посылала ему «поцелуйчики»?), и его шутки, и их взаимные дружеские подколки, и длинные ночные беседы, дурацкие смайлики и серьёзные слова.  
И даже больше – ладонь профессора Яны, крепко сжимавшая её ладонь, пока они, радостно смеясь, бежали по коридору, как двое задумавших шалость мальчишек.  
Успокаивающий голос мудрого Портрива, говорящего ей «спокойной ночи, Доктор».

Незнакомый темноволосый мальчик, нахально заглядывающий в её тетрадь и критикующий нарисованную ею схему имитатора временной воронки.  
Ощущение чистой, ничем не омрачённой, плещущейся через край радости от осознания, что кто-то может быть настолько похожим на тебя.  
Обжигающие горечь и ненависть в таких чужих-близких-знакомых-далёких глазах, когда он бросил своё «а как же ещё мне привлечь твоё внимание?».  
– У тебя ведь был мой номер телефона, идиот, – сердито сказала она ни в чём неповинной рыбке. – Мы разговаривали всё это время!  
Рыбка ничего не ответила, и Доктор ещё долго сидела на полу у консоли, держа палец над кпопкой «Очистить чат» и бездумно глядя на мерцающие синим светом колонны.


End file.
